Seuntai Kata
by Hyuuga Jioru
Summary: Secarik kertas yang mempertemukan kita. Sepotong cerita yang mengikat kita. Secangkir cinta di antara kita. Dan seuntai kata untuk kita berdua. Just RnR! Don't like, don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Siang yang seharusnya panas itu kini berubah dingin. Tak ada matahari yang bersinar, karena sang mentari kini tersembunyi di balik awan gelap yang tengah menggantung di langit. Dan tak terdengar gelak tawa, karena yang ada hanya suara jeritan angin laut yang memekakkan telinga.

Di sebuah tebing di salah satu sudut negeri matahari, terlihat ombak menghantam dinding putihnya yang berdiri tegas seakan-akan berkata, "aku tak akan goyah walau kau mencoba menghancurkanku ribuan kali" pada ombak lautan yang menerpanya dengan ganas. Angin laut yang selain memekakkan telinga, terlihat tengah mencoba menggulingkan pepohonan yang menghiasi puncak tebing itu. Menyebabkan dahan beserta dedaunannya bergemerisik ribut.

Tak ada yang terlihat aneh dari tebing itu, hanya sebuah tebing biasa yang ditumbuhi pepohonan rindang dengan hamparan rumput yang menyelimuti setiap inci tanah yang ada. Gerombolan pepohonan berada tepat sepuluh meter dari bibir tebing, sehingga membuat daerah terbuka di ujung tebing curam itu. Dan di ujung tebing itu, terdapat sebuah batu hitam legam besar yang terlihat janggal di sana. Namun selain batu itu, seperti dituliskan di atas, tak ada hal aneh di tebing itu.

... Kecuali kehadiran seorang gadis ber-_dress_ putih sederhana yang tiba-tiba muncul dari balik batang sebuah pohon.

Bukan hantu. Hal tersebut dapat dibuktikan dengan kaki telanjangnya yang menyentuh rerumputan di tebing itu. Namun entah hal apa yang membuat gadis dengan rambut hitam dengan secercah warna ungu itu kini berada di tempat itu di saat alam seakan-akan akan mengamuk.

Kaki jenjang yang tak berbalut sehelai kain itu melangkah menuju bibir tebing. Tangan kanannya yang juga tak berbalut kain seperti kakinya terlihat tengah memeluk sebuket bunga lili putih yang mekar dengan sempurna dan sebuah botol kaca transparan berisi sesuatu yang berwarna ungu di tangan lainnya. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan di sana dengan kedua benda itu.

Kaki jenjang itu berhenti tepat di bibir tebing, berdiri dengan tegak di sana dan tak memperdulikan angin laut yang menerbangkan rambut serta pakaiannya yang mulai terlihat berantakan. Bola matanya yang mirip dengan bulan purnama menatap lurus ke arah garis pertemuan antara laut dan langit di kejauhan. Detik berikutnya mata itu telah basah oleh air mata yang siap untuk tumpah. Mungkin karena akibat dari angin yang terlalu ganas itu. Mungkin.

Tak lama kemudian tangan kanan gadis itu terulur, seakan-akan tengah mengulurkan buket bunga lili tadi pada angin laut yang tengah marah. Dengan goncangan pelan, buket bunga itu terjun bebas menuju ombak ganas yang menerjang sisi bawah tebing itu. Detik selanjutnya, buket tersebut hilang di telan ombak berbui.

Kini kedua telapak tangan itu menggenggam satu-satunya benda yang tersisa. Kepala bersurai rambut panjang itu menunduk menatap botol tersebut. Jari telunjuknya mengelus bagian kepala botol yang tersubat oleh semacam gabus berwarna cokelat, memastikan bahwa botol itu telah tertutup rapat.

Setelah yakin tutup botol itu telah bekerja sebagaimana mestinya, tangan itu membawa botol tersebut semakin dekat dengan wajah sang gadis. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya yang seketika membuat sebulir air mata menuruni pipi kanannya. Sedetik kemudian sebuah ciuman ringan mendarat di permukaan kaca yang polos tersebut. Dan tiga detik kemudian, botol tersebut telah menghilang di antara ombak yang menggelora.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : ** Romance, maybe?

**Warning : **OOC, AU, typo(s), abal, nista, dan sejenisnya.

.

.

.

Secarik kertas yang mempertemukan kita. Sepotong cerita yang mengikat kita. Secangkir cinta di antara kita. Dan seuntai kata untuk kita berdua.

.

.

.

**Seuntai Kata**

.

.

.

.

Siang itu, terlihat sekelompok pemuda-pemudi di sebuah pantai pribadi di suatu sudut bumi ini. Beberapa diantara mereka terlihat tengah berenang, berendam atau hanya bermain air di pinggiran laut yang tenang, dan beberapa yang lain tengah mengobrol di bawah sebuah payung besar dekat pohon-pohon kelapa dengan beberapa potong semangka di dekat mereka. Gelak tawa serta teriakan-teriakan penuh rasa suka cita sesekali terdengar dari arah mereka.

Pantai pribadi yang berada di antara dua tebing membuat tempat tersebut terlihat sepi. Selain sekelompok remaja itu memang tak terlihat ada manusia lain di sekitar daerah itu. Bahkan makhluk hidup lain yang terlihat hanya seekor burung camar yang terbang tinggi di atas salah satu tebing.

"Uh, panas sekali!" keluh seorang gadis dengan rambut pirang panjang sembari menggeser pantatnya lebih dekat dengan batang sebuah pohon kelapa yang tak berbuah, membuat seluruh tubuhnya ternggelam di bayang-bayang pohon tersebut.

"_Pig_! Tentu saja panas, ini kan pertengahan musim panas!" ujar seorang gadis bersurai _pink_ dengan tawa renyah di akhir ucapannya.

"Coba jika aku itu sebuah es krim, pasti sudah meleleh sedari tadi!" ucap gadis pirang tadi tak memperdulikan ucapan temannya.

"Dan jika kau es krim, maka sudah sedari tadi kau kumakan!" sahut gadis tadi mencoba membuat gadis pirang tadi kesal.

"Aku tak sudi dimakan olehmu, Dahi-Lebar!"

"Memang kau kira aku sudi memakanmu, gendut?"

"Dasar dada rata!"

"A-apa?! Gundukan lemak!"

"Ceng..."

"Berisik! Tidak bisakah kalian diam?" gerutu seorang lelaki berambut nanas yang tengah tiduran dengan bersandar di batang sebuah pohon kelapa yak tak jauh dari dua gadis tadi. Gadis berdahi lebar dan gadis pirang bungkam seribu bahasa ketika mendapati tatapan kesal dari lelaki tadi yang kembali tidur, melanjutkan mimpinya yang sempat terhenti tadi. Kini dua gadis itu saling melontarkan tatapan sengit pada satu sama lain, mencoba menyalahkan satu sama lain. Seorang lelaki berkulit pucat yang sebenarnya juga berada di sekitar situ hanya menatap mereka berdua sambil memakan sepotong besar semangka, terlihat enggan untuk menghentikan perkelahian kecil itu.

Tak lama kemudian datang seorang lelaki yang sekilas terlihat mirip dengan lelaki yang sedang makan semangka tadi. Namun jika lelaki berkulit pucat tadi berambut hitam pekat, lelaki yang menghampiri dua gadis itu berambut hitam kebiruan dengan gaya rambut yang cukup menggelikan, pantat ayam.

"Sasuke!" Sapa si _pinky_ dengan senyum cerah, yang hanya dibalas dengan gumaman tidak jelas dari lelaki pantat ayam itu. Gadis pirang hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah lelaki yang merupakan pacar dari sahabatnya.

"Kita kehabisan bahan makanan." Ujar lelaki yang dipanggil Sasuke itu secara tiba-tiba, membuat dua gadis yang berada di dekatnya mengerutkan kening bingung.

"Kau bicara apa, Sasuke?" tanya si _pinky_ memastikan.

Gadis pirang menjentikan jarinya, menyadari perkataan aneh Sasuke. "Begitu saja kau tak paham? Sasuke bilang, bahan makanan kita habis. Tak heran sih, kita kemarin memasak banyak makanan sih."

Si Dahi-Lebar mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti. "Oh, kalau begitu kita ke desa saja untuk membeli bahan makanan lagi," usulnya.

"Ide bagus. Bagaimana jika kita mengajak yang lain? Mungkin saja mereka ingin ikut." Ujar gadis pirang sembari beranjak dari tempatnya menuju ke arah sekelompok manusia yang berada di pinggir laut. Tanpa babibu gadis berdahi lebar berjalan mengikuti temannya dengan Sasuke di sampingnya. Lelaki berkulit pucat tadi berjalan mengekor di belakang mereka bertiga.

Selanjutnya terlihat si _Pinky_ menjelaskan sesuatu pada teman-temannya yang tengah bermain air. Anggukan dan teriakan menyetujui sesuatu terdengar ketika si _Pinky _menyelesaikan penjelasannya. Detik berikutnya sekelompok anak manusia itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut menuju sebuah bangunan yang tak begitu besar yak tak jauh dari tempat itu.

Seorang lelaki berkulit kecokelatan menghentikan langkah kakinya ketika sebuah kilatan cahaya mengusiknya. Kepalanya menoleh ke sana ke mari mencoba mencari si sumber cahaya.

Gadis pirang yang menyadari tingkah laku si lelaki berkulit cokelat yang terlihat aneh pun berjalan menghampiri lelaki itu, sedangkan teman-teman mereka yang tak menyadari hal itu berjalan menjauh meninggalkan kedua remaja itu di pantai sendirian.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Naruto?" tanya gadis pirang dengan kening berkerut.

Lelaki bernama Naruto itu menoleh, seketika ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hanya mencari sesuatu, Ino."

Gadis pirang—Ino, menganggukkan kepalanya. "Apa?" tanyanya.

"Aku tak tahu," jawab Naruto sembari mengangkat bahunya. Matanya kembali menyusuri sekelilingnya, kakinya kembali berjalan menuju tepi pantai. "Yang jelas, sesuatu yang bersinar. Atau mungkin yang memantulkan sinar."

Ino yang mengikuti langkah Naruto melihat sebuah benda yang membuatnya silau. Disipitkan matanya mencoba melihat benda apa yang mengganggu pengelihatannya itu.

"Maksudmu, itu?" tanya Ino sambil menunjuk sebuah benda yang tengah berenang di pinggir laut, tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada.

Naruto melihat benda itu sekilas dan berjalan menghampiri benda itu. Diambilnya sesuatu itu yang ternyata adalah sebuah botol transparan yang terbuat dari kaca. Naruto kembali menuju Ino sembari memperlihatkan barang temuan itu pada si pirang.

"Botol?" tanyanya sembari berjalan di samping Naruto, menuju teman-teman mereka yang sudah berada di gedung yang merupakan tujuan mereka.

"Yap, seperti yang kau lihat." Ujar Naruto sambil mengamati bagian dalam botol yang berisikan sesuatu berwarna ungu yang mengisi botol itu hingga penuh. "Menurutmu yang di dalam ini apa?" tanyanya pada Ino sembari diulurkannya botol itu pada si pirang.

Si pirang mengambil botol itu dan mengamatinya sebentar. "Kupikir itu kelopak bunga. Ah, ternyata ada lain selain bunga di dalam botol ini. Kau lihat sesuatu berwarna biru itu?"

Naruto mengambil kembali botol itu dan mengamatinya dengan lebih teliti. "Kupikir itu sebuah kertas."

"Kertas? Seperti di film-film saja!" ujar Ino. "Coba buka!" perintahnya.

Naruto yang penasaran mencabut tutup botol yang seperti semacam gabus. Dibaliknya botol itu hingga segulung kertas berwarna biru meluncur jatuh dari dalam botol. Dengan cekatan ditangkapnya kertas itu. Dibukannya gulungan itu dan kemudian matanya menari-nari menyusuri setiap resapan tinta yang ada.

"Apa isinya? Sebuah pesan?"

Lelaki dengan kumis kucing itu menggeleng. Digulungnya kertas tadi dan dimasukkan kembali ke botol. Tutup yang seperti gabus tadi kembali menyegel botol itu.

"Lalu apa?" tanya Ino tak sabar.

Naruto tersenyum kecil sembari menatap pantulan wajahnya di permukaan botol kaca itu. "Hanya ... sepotong cerita."

.

.

.

To Be Continue


	2. Chapter 2

_Tap tap tap_

Terlihat sepasang kaki telanjang berjalan menyusuri sebuah lorong rumah yang sempit dan gelap. Secarik kain berwarna ungu muda polos membungkus seluruh tubuh sang pemilik kaki, kecuali bagian leher ke atas dan mata kaki ke bawah. Dengan sepotong kain tipis berwarna ungu tua melilit pinggangnya.

Kaki telanjang itu berbelok di ujung lorong, membawa sang pemilik tubuh menuju lorong terbuka yang merupakan tempat yang lebih terang dari lorong sebelumnya. Langkah kaki itu terhenti ketika sinar mentari menyirami seluruh tubuhnya. Dan sebuah senyum kecil merekah ketika bola mata beriris putih dengan semburat lavender itu mendapati sebuah pemandangan indah tersaji di hadapannya.

Sebuah taman kecil dengan beberapa pohon dengan daun berwarna hijau menghiasi hampir seluruh dahannya. Dan sebuah pohon dengan mahkota berwarna merah muda di bagian tengah taman. Hampir semua kelopak bunga di pohon yang terlihat paling menonjol itu telah mekar. Sebagian malah telah jatuh berguguran menyelimuti rerumputan indah di bawahnya.

Tangan gadis itu terangkat sembari menggenggam sebuah ponsel berwarna putih. Diarahkannya ponsel itu sedemikian rupa hingga di layarnya terlihat pemandangan indah tadi. Setelah merasa pas, terdengar suara _'klik'_ pelan dan kemudian gadis bersurai biru gelap itu menekan tombol-tombol di ponsel selama beberapa saat sebelum melipat ponsel kembali ponsel tersebut.

"_Nee -chan_, sedang apa di situ?" sebuah pertanyaan sederhana membuat sang gadis menolehkan kepalanya ke arah seorang gadis yang lebih muda darinya yang tengah berada di ujung lorong dengan sebuah pisang di tangan kiri dan segelas besar susu putih di tangan kanannya.

Wajah gadis beryukata itu memerah, seperti seakan-akan malu karena tertangkap basah sedang melakukan sesuatu yang aneh atau tak pantas. "Tidak, hanya ... melihat bunga sakura saja." Jawab gadis yang bernama, Hinata itu.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu. Ia melirik pakaian adiknya—gadis yang lebih muda darinya itu—yang berupa kemeja putih polos dan rok setengah paha berwarna biru tua dengan garis-garis berwarna biru muda. "Baru pulang sekolah?" tanyanya.

Gadis yang memiliki mata mirip dengan Hinata itu mengangguk. "Ya, cuma mengurus dokumen-dokumen untuk tahun ajaran depan. Yang sebenarnya menurutku tak begitu penting." Ia meminum susunya hingga tersisa setengah gelas sebelum kembali berujar. "Namun harus aku urus agar aku dapat menempuh ajaran tahun depan dengan tanpa masalah yang berarti."

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, tanda ia memahami perkataan adiknya itu. Diam-diam Hinata kagum pada adiknya itu. Walau sebenarnya umurnya masih dua belas tahun, tapi karena otak encernya gadis itu kini telah menginjak bangku kelas satu di tingkat menengah atas. Satu _level_ lebih rendah dari kelas yang seharusnya diambil oleh Hinata tahun ini. Yah, Hinata sendiri juga memiliki tingkat kepandaian di atas rata-rata seperti adiknya. Ia telah menyelesaikan pendidikan kuliahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu di negeri seberang samudra. Namun walaupun terkesan hebat, gadis itu terlihat biasa saja.

Kedua gadis Hyuuga itu memasuki sebuah ruangan yang terletak di sebelah lorong tadi yang merupakan sebuah dapur. Di tempat itu terlihat beberapa wanita tua yang mengenakan kimono sederhana sedang memotong atau mengupas sesuatu sembari mengobrol, mereka menghentikan kegiatan itu sesaat ketika melihat dua gadis tadi memasuki dapur. Hinata dan adiknya—Hanabi—menganggukkan kepala singkat memberi salam dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri almari pendingin besar yang berada sedikit jauh dari sekelompok wanita tua tadi.

Hanabi mendaratkan pantatnya di sebuah kursi yang berada tak jauh dari almari pendingin. Gelas berisi susu yang dibawanya tadi ditaruhnya di atas meja kayu di hadapannya. Pisangnya berpindah ke tangan kanannya, sedangnya telapak tangan kirinya kini tengah menompang pipi tembamnya. Pisang yang setengah terkupas itu dimakannya sembari mengamati kakaknya yang tengah membuka pintu almari pendingin.

"Lalu, apa rencana _Nee-chan_ untuk mengisi waktu luang?" tanya Hanabi. Waktu luang yang ia maksud adalah waktu kosong yang dimiliki Hinata. Seperti yang disebutkan di atas. Hinata telah menyelesaikan kuliahnya beberapa bulan yang lalu di luar negeri. Dan sejak bulan januari kemarin Hinata kembali ke rumahnya. Sejak itulah Hinata hanya berdiam diri di rumah tanpa melakukan sesuatu yang berarti. Sebenarnya dia masih bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia ingin membantu di perusahaan keluarga namun entah mengapa ayahnya hanya diam dan tak memberikan jawaban ketika ia menanyakan perihal itu beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hinata merasa bahwa sebagai calon penerus keluarga Hyuuga, ia masih kurang banyak hal. Mungkin hal itulah yang dipikirkan ayahnya sehingga beliau tak memberikan jawaban sampai detik itu.

Hinata mengambil beberapa buah dan menutup kembali pintu almari pendingin. Dihampirinya Hanabi dan dihempaskannya pantatnya di kursi di samping Hanabi. Buah-buahan yang ia bawa dijatuhkannya ke sebuah mangkuk yang ada di meja itu.

"Entahlah. Aku tak tahu." Desah Hinata sambil menatap sebuah jeruk mandarin yang berada di antara buah apel dan anggur yang ia bawa tadi.

Hanabi menatap Hinata dengan pandangan penuh arti yang sulit diartikan. "Yah, kalau begitu nikmatilah liburan panjang ini sebelum ia pergi. Orang dewa—eh—tua kan sering tak mempunyai waktu luang." Ujarnya setengah menggoda.

Wajah Hinata memerah. "A-aku belum tua, aku remaja!" ucap Hinata. Yah, karena telah menuntaskan pendidikannya terlalu dini, Hinata sedikit sensitif terhadap obrolan yang menyangkut tentang usia.

Hanabi nyengir melihat respon kakaknya. "Ya, remaja yang telah menjadi orang tua." Gadis berambut cokelat gelap itu berlari keluar dapur sembari membawa gelas miliknya. tak lupa ia menjulurkan lidah pada Hinata sebelum sosoknya menghilang.

"Ha-Hanabi!" jerit Hinata tertahan.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : ** Romance, maybe?

**Warning : **OOC, AU, typo(s), abal, nista, dan sejenisnya.

.

.

.

Secarik kertas yang mempertemukan kita. Sepotong cerita yang mengikat kita. Secangkir cinta di antara kita. Dan seuntai kata untuk kita berdua.

.

.

.

**Seuntai Kata**

.

.

.

.

Hinata menggeser sebuah pintu kayu sederhana hingga terbuka. Dirinya melangkah memasuki sebuah kamar sederhana dan menutup kembali pintu tadi. Ditaruhnya sebuah mangkuk berisi buah-buahan di atas sebuah meja kecil yang berada di dekat pintu. Detik berikutnya terdengar suara _'bruk'_ ketika penerus Hyuuga itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas kasur berukuran _single bed_ yang tertutupi oleh kain berwarna putih polos dan sebuah selimut ungu tua. Kepalanya tergolek dengan nyaman di atas sebuah bantal yang terbalut dengan kain yang berwarna senada dengan selimutnya.

"Ucapan Hanabi benar juga sih," desahnya frustasi sembari menatap kosong langit-langit kamarnya. "Apa kekuranganku sehingga ayah tak menjawab permintaanku?" tanyanya entah pada siapa. Sebuah sinar kesedihan terpancar dari mata indah itu.

_Pip pip_

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya, mencoba melihat ke arah meja belajarnya. Matanya menatap lurus melewati mangkuk buah yang ditaruhnya tadi. Pandangan menancap pada sebuah laptop berwarna putih yang tengah terbuka. Gadis Hyuuga itu pun beranjak dari tempatnya dan menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi kayu sederhana yang membuatnya berhadapan dengan laptop yang tengah menyala dan menampilkan sebuah pemandangan ladang bunga lavender. Tangan Hinata bergerak ke arah _mouse_ yang terhubung dengan laptop itu. Digesernya _mouse_ putih tersebut dan kemudian ia menekan salah satu tombol sehingga kini layar laptop memperlihatkan tampilan yang berbeda. Sebaris kalimat sapaan kini terpajang di layar laptop itu, membuat senyum kecil kembali merekah di wajah Hinata.

**LittleFox** **:** Hai, Lavender.

Hinata segera mengetik sebaris kalimat balasan untuk sang teman.

**Lavender34 :** Hai, Tuan Muda Rubah.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menunggu selama lima detik sebelum sebuah kalimat kembali muncul.

**LittleFox :** Oh, kau mengejekku? Coret kata 'Muda' itu.

Alis Hinata terangkat sebelah. Jemarinya kembali menari di atas _keyboard_ untuk memberikan balasan.

**Lavender34 : **Bukannya namamu memang itu, huh? LittleFox.

**LittleFox : **Oh ayolah. Walaupun namaku ada unsur KECIL, bukan berarti aku merasa nyaman dipanggil seperti itu, Nona Lavender.

Hinata tersenyum lagi. Entah mengapa ia merasa terhibur atas kehadiran sang teman, LittleFox. Pikiran yang sempat membuatnya depresi beberapa menit yang lalu telah menguap dan menghilang tak berbekas.

Sekedar informasi saja. LittleFox adalah teman dunia maya Hinata—Lavender34. Mereka belum pernah bertemu secara langsung. Bahkan mengetahui nama asli ataupun wajah asli satu sama lain saja tak pernah. Identitas yang Hinata tau tentang sang teman adalah bahwa LittleFox adalah seorang lelaki dan dia orang Jepang seperti Hinata.

Hinata sebenarnya penasaran dengan identitas LittleFox. Namun demi kesopanan, ia enggan untuk menanyakannya pada yang bersangkutan. Dunia maya tidak seharusnya terikat dengan dunia nyata, bukan?

Dan Hinata sendiri takut jika ia bertanya pada sang teman. Temannya merasa terganggung dan kemudian meninggalkannya. Ia tak ingin hal itu terjadi.

Dan bagaimana cara Hinata berkenalan dengannya? Itu terjadi beberapa bulan yang lalu. Mungkin setengah tahun yang lalu. Saat itu Hinata membuka kotak _e-mail_-nya dan menemukan sebuah pemberitahuan bahkan seseorang bernama LittleFox telah meninggalkan sebuah komentar di salah satu _posting_-an di _blog_-nya.

Sebenarnya Hinata saat itu bingung karena ia merasa tak pernah sekali pun memberitahukan pada orang lain perihal _blog_ miliknya. Bahkan ia merasa tak pernah ada yang melirik _blog_ miliknya selain dirinya sendiri.

Namun akhirnya Hinata menepis tanda tanya itu dan membalas komentar sang teman. Dan sejak itu sang teman—LittleFox—dengan rajin memberikan komentar pada setiap hal yang Hinata pamerkan di _blog_ miliknya. Dan sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu mereka mulai berhubungan melalui sarana lain, _chatting_.

Jadi, LittleFox adalah temannya. Sahabatnya.

Jemari Hinata kembali menari di atas _keyboard_.

**Lavender34 : **Baiklah baiklah, aku menyerah. Tuan Rubah.

**LittleFox : **Seharusnya kau melakukan itu sejak tadi.

**Lavender34 : **Ngomong-ngomong, tumben kau menyapa duluan? Ada angin apa?

**LittleFox : **Haha, apa aku tak boleh menyapamu duluan, Nona Lavender?

**LittleFox : **Aku hanya terpesona dengan sakura-mu sehingga memutuskan untuk menyapamu.

Hinata teringat akan kegiatannya beberapa saat yang lalu. Memotret pemandangan taman kecil di rumahnya—rumah keluarganya—dan memamerkannya di _blog_ miliknya. Gadis itu menduga sang teman memaksudkan tentang sakura di foto itu.

**Lavender34 : **Oh, terima kasih untuk pujiannya, Tuan Rubah.

**LittleFox : ** Aku memuji sakura-nya. Bukan dirimu, Nona Bunga Ungu.

**Lavender34 : **Ya ya, aku tau.

**LittleFox : **Oh, kau marah?

**Lavender34 : **Tidak.

**LittleFox : **Tidak salah?

**Lavender34 :** Tidak benar, Tuan Rubah.

**LittleFox : **Kau bohong, Nona.

**LittleFox : **Aku tau kau marah.

Pipi Hinata memerah karena malu. Temannya benar, ia sedikit marah, kesal lebih tepatnya. Karena temannya menggodanya. Walaupun sebenarnya ia juga menggoda temannya balik.

Bibir Hinata mengerucut sembari mengetik sebuah balasan.

**Lavender34 :** Jangan sok tau, Tuan Rubah.

**LittleFox : **Aku memang tau, Nona Lavender.

**LittleFox : **Aku tau tentangmu lebih dari yang kau tau.

Bibir Hinata terbuka. Entah mengapa ia merasakan bahwa kata-kata sang teman benar. Dan entah mengapa ia bergidik ngeri memikirkan hal itu.

.

.

.

Seorang lelaki berkulit cokelat tengah tersenyum kepada layar komputernya yang tengah menyala. Jemarinya mengetuk meja yang terbuat dari kayu berwarna cokelat seakan menunggu sesuatu.

_Pip pip_

Lelaki yang memiliki tiga garis tipis terukir di masing-masing pipinya itu mengubah senyumannya menjadi cengiran ketika mendengar suara yang ia sukai itu. Suara yang ia tau membawa sebaris kalimat dari teman akrabnya.

**Lavender34 :** Apa kau seorang cenayang?

Lelaki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak ketika membaca sebaris pertanyaan itu. Betapa polosnya! Pikirnya.

Ia menghentikan tawanya walaupun cukup sulit baginya. Jemarinya dengan lincah menari-nari sesaat untuk memberikan balasan.

**LittleFox : **Tidak.

**LittleFox : **Aku hanya manusia biasa.

**Lavender34 :** Oh, aku kira kau seekor rubah!

**LittleFox : **Dan kau setangkai lavender.

**LittleFox : **Kupikir lavender tak bisa berbicara.

**Lavender34 : **Memang rubah bisa?

**LittleFox : **Setidaknya aku mempunyai tangan untuk mengetik.

**Lavender34 : **Oh, terserah saja.

Ketika akan mengetikan sebuah balasan, sebuah suara nyaring mengalihkan perhatian lelaki bersurai kuning itu. Bola mata beriris biru itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sebuah ponsel berwarna biru cerah yang berada di samping tangannya. Disambarnya ponsel itu dan di tempelkannya ke telinga kirinya setelah menekan sebuah tombol.

"Halo?" Sebuah suara berat terdengar dari arah lelaki itu.

"Oh kau, Sakura. Ada apa?"

Lelaki itu mengernyitkan dahinya sesaat ketika seseorang di seberang sana meneriakkan kalimat-kalimat dengan nada marah. Dia melirik sebuah kalender kecil yang berada di pojokan meja.

"Maaf! Kukira acaranya besok!" ujarnya dengan nada penuh sesal.

Lelaki berkulit cokelat itu mengetikan sebuah balasan sebelum akhirnya ia berdiri dari kursi yang didudukinya.

**LittleFox : **Maaf, aku pamit dahulu. Ada urusan mendadak. Bye.

Dengan cekatan lelaki itu mematikan komputernya setelah sang teman memberikan ucapan 'semoga harimu menyenangkan' padanya.

Ia menyambar sebuah jaket berwarna _orange_ yang tergeletak di atas kasur berukuran _king size_ yang ada di ruangan itu. Tangan kirinya masih menempelkan ponselnya di telinga kirinya.

"Aku sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, Sakura." Ujar lelaki itu pada gadis yang masih berteriak kesal padanya.

Lelaki berambut kuning itu melangkah menuju sebuah pintu berwarna putih gading. Sebelum ia membuka pintu tersebut, ia menolehkan kepadanya ke arah sebuah foto yang terpajang di atas meja samping kasurnya. Tampak sepasang manusia bersurai merah dan kuning tengah tersenyum bahagia dengan latar belakang langit biru yang cerah.

Lelaki itu tersenyum lembut. "Aku pergi dulu, Ayah ... Ibu."

"Ya ya, Sakura. Ini aku berangkat!" ujar lelaki itu dengan nada sedikit kesal.

Dibukannya pintu berwarna putih gading tersebut. Kemudian ia melangkah keluar dari ruangan itu. Sebelum pintu itu kembali menutup, bola mata beriris biru itu melirik ke arah sebelah pigura foto tadi, tepat ke arah sebuah botol kaca berisikan sesuatu berwarna cokelat. Dan sesuatu yang berwarna biru diantaranya.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

[A/N]

Haloooo~ wah wah, sudah berapa lama Hyuu tak kemari? Kali ini Hyuu datang dengan multichapter NaruHina. Uwaaaa, pair favorite Hyuu ini. Dan fanfic ini resmi menjadi fanfic pertama Naruhina karya Hyuu di sini. Jadi, jika ada penjelasan, penokohan, atau apapun yang salah, mohon dimaklumi ya! Dan jika tak merepotkan, beritahu Hyuu tentang kesalahan itu!

Dan maaf jika beberapa tokoh, atau malah semua tokoh yang berada di sini terkesan OOC. Apalagi Hanabi. Uh, Hyuu rasa Hanabi memang OOC di sini. Dan Hinata juga sepertinya.

Yosh, sekarang waktunya balas review. Karena Hyuu terlalu malas membalas satu-satu, jadi kali ini akan Hyuu balas di sini saja ya~

**TheBrownEyes'129 : **Menarik? Benarkah? Semoga chapter ini juga tetap membuat TheBrownEyes'129-san berpikiran seperti itu! Hyuu pikir belum cukup rapi kok. Tapi, terima kasih! Un, ganbarimasu yo!

** tika. thequin : **Karena sejak awal memang berniat dipotong di bagian situ. Sebenarnya chapter kemarin itu bagian prolog saja. Namun entah kenapa saat setelah diketik malah terasa bagaikan chapter satu, dan tidak pas menjadi prolog (yang bagian setelah disclaimer itu). Tapi karena sepertinya terasa aneh jika dipisah dengan bagian awal, jadi akhirnya seperti itu. Hyuu sendiri merasa aneh karena dipotong di bagian yang seperti itu. Terasa mengganjal. Namun mau bagaimana lagi~ Untuk isi suratnya, tunggu saja ya! Ini sudah update kilat kok. Semoga tak kecewa ya dengan chapter kali ini.

**akira .kumagawa93 :** Sudah dilanjutkan.^^

**bamzthree7 :** Sudah lanjuuuut~ semoga tak kecewa!

**Hidan gak bisa mati : **Duh jadi malu. Diskripsi dan penulisan Hyuu masih belum bagus kok, tapi terima kasih. Bagian awal? Oh, yang ngebuang bunga dan botol itu? Hyuu sendiri juga lebih suka bagian itu dari pada bagian yang setelahnya. Sudah ada lanjutannya. Silahkan menunggu untuk chapter depan! Semoga tidak kecewa dengan chapter kali ini!

**melia namikaze : **Sudah update kilat ini! Semoga tak kecewa ya!

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah memberi review! Dan juga yang mem-favorite-kan fanfic ini! Terima kasih!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~

.

.

.

**Review, please?**


	3. Chapter 3

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa jingga, terlihat seorang lelaki yang tengah menatap layar komputer dengan rasa tertarik yang tinggi. Tangannya menggerak-gerakkan _mouse_ ke sana ke mari. Sesekali ia juga menekan beberapa tombol yang membuat layar monitor itu berubah gambar berkali-kali.

Sebuah lagu dengan ritme yang cepat terdengar dari arah sebuah _speaker_ mungil berwarna hitam, membuat ruangan itu sedikit terasa ramai, kontras dengan suasana di luar kamar itu yang telah sepi senyap. Tak heran, jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul satu dini hari saat itu. Mata beriris biru itu sebenarnya telah memerah karena menahan rasa kantuk. Namun apa daya, ia harus menyelesaikan sesuatu sebelum bisa jatuh terlelap. Jika tidak maka akan ada hal buruk yang akan menimpanya.

Lelaki berambut kuning jabrik itu merenggangkan ototnya sesaat sebelum akhirnya senyuman penuh rasa puas terukir di wajahnya. Diliriknya sekali lagi hasil karyanya sebelum akhirnya ia menekan beberapa tombol hingga sebuah mesin di samping meja tempat komputernya berada menyala dan mulai mengeluarkan kertas-kertas berisi penuh tulisan.

Lelaki dari keluarga Namikaze itu kembali mengetikkan sebuah kalimat hingga membuat monitor komputernya menampilkan sebuah padang bunga lavender. Jari telunjuknya mengelus salah satu bagian dari _mouse_ dan membuat monitor menampilkan sebuah foto dengan sebaris kalimat di bawahnya.

Lelaki itu tersedak ludahnya sendiri, kaget karena suatu hal yang tak pasti. Matanya melotot ketika otaknya berhasil mencerna pemandangan di depannya.

... Sebuah foto seragam sekolah—kemeja putih lengan panjang dengan rok pendek berwarna biru dengan garis-garis biru muda. Dengan sebuah kalimat di bawahnya.

_Kembali ke sekolah._

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : ** Romance, maybe?

**Warning : **OOC, AU, typo(s), abal, nista, dan sejenisnya.

.

.

.

Secarik kertas yang mempertemukan kita. Sepotong cerita yang mengikat kita. Secangkir cinta di antara kita. Dan seuntai kata untuk kita berdua.

.

.

.

**Seuntai Kata**

.

.

.

.

Pagi telah datang. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Langit pun terlihat cerah walaupun udara masih terasa dingin menyengat kulit. Singkat kata, pagi itu merupakan pagi yang indah. Namun tidak seindah dengan suasana hati putri sulung keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga, duduk di salah satu belakang meja kecil di sebuah ruangan luas bertatami. Tubuhnya berbalut seragam sekolah yang sama seperti yang dikenakan oleh adiknya—Hanabi yang tengah duduk di sebelah kirinya. Wajahnya terlihat sedikit muram, masih belum sadar benar atas apa yang sedang terjadi.

Ya, sesuatu terjadi semalam. Dan kini ia masih sedikit ... terguncang, mungkin?

.

.

.

_Hinata duduk bersimpuh di sebuah lorong yang salah satu sisinya terbuka, menghadap sebuah taman kecil yang beberapa hari yang lalu sempat Hinata foto. Dihadapannya terlihat seorang pria yang tengah duduk di pinggir lorong berlantai kayu itu. Matanya yang seperti bulan purnama terlihat tengah memandang pepohonan rindang yang menghiasi taman rumah itu._

"_Hinata ... kau adalah penerus keluarga Hyuuga. Namun aku masih ragu untuk meletakkan beban ini di kedua pundakmu. Kau masih terlalu muda." Ujar lelaki itu sembari tetap menatap pepohonan rindang itu._

_Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Terdiam mendengarkan ucapan ayahnya. Dia akui, dirinya memang merasa belum siap untuk memikul status yang berat itu._

"_Kau telah menyelesaikan pendidikanmu dengan cemerlang. Walaupun tak begitu bagus di bagian akhir." Hinata tahu ayahnya menyinggung tentang nilai akhirnya yang merupakan bukan nilai sempurna. Hinata tau, sebagai pemakai nama Hyuuga seharusnya ia mendapatkan hal-hal yang sempurna. Termasuk nilai yang sempurna. Hinata merasa gagal, walaupun ia termasuk lulusan dengan nilai terbaik._

"_Karena itu, besok pergilah sekolah lagi. Sembari belajar menjadi penerus keluarga Hyuuga."_

_Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Sebuah tanda tanya besar terlihat di bola matanya._

"_Sekolah?" tanyanya memastikan._

"_Ya, aku telah mengurus semua dokumen dan hal-hal lainnya. Besok pagi kau akan kembali sekolah di sekolah tempat Hanabi dan Neji berada."_

_Hinata mengangguk paham. "Aku mengerti, Ayah."_

.

.

.

Nah, seperti itulah kejadian yang terjadi semalam. Setelah peristiwa itu, Hinata tak bisa tidur dengan tenang. Pikirannya penuh dengan pertanyaan seputar sekolah barunya, dan jawaban dari ayahnya. Hinata sedikit kesal karena ayahnya memutuskan segalanya tanpa mendiskusikannya dengannya. Padahal hal itu kan juga menyangkut tentang dirinya.

Yang Hinata sedikit heran, ayahnya ternyata benar-benar telah mengurus segala kepindahannya—yang sebenarnya kata itu tidak cocok karena Hinata telah menamatkan pendidikan s1-nya—dengan sempurna. Bahkan sekembalinya ia dari panggilan ayahnya, ia mendapati seragam sekolah seukuran tubuhnya dan peralatan sekolah lainnya di kamarnya. Karena itulah pagi ini ia akan pergi ke sekolah, lagi.

Gadis bersurai biru gelap itu memandang sepupunya—Neji Hyuuga—yang berada di hadapannya dua meter jauhnya. Lelaki berambut panjang itu tengah menyesap tehnya tanpa memperdulikan hal yang tak biasa—Hinata yang memakai seragam sekolah—yang tengah terjadi di hadapannya. Hinata melirik pakaian yang dikenakan Neji, kemeja putih dengan dasi berwarna biru melilit lehernya dan celana yang berwarna dan bermotif senada dengan rok yang dikenakan Hinata dan Hanabi dan juga jas berwarna hitam dengan suatu lambang yang menghiasi bagian dada sebelah kiri.

"_Sekolah lagi bukan hal yang buruk. Tapi sesuatu yang tiba-tiba seperti ini bukan hal yang menyenangkan."_ Pikir Hinata sembari menghembuskan napas panjang.

.

.

.

Di suatu ruang kelas di sekolah elit Konoha High, terlihat pemandangan yang cukup berantakan. Beberapa siswa yang tengah tertidur, beberapa siswi yang terlihat tengah bertengkar karena sesuatu, beberapa siswi yang tengah bergosip, dan kegiatan lain yang tak ada hubungannya dengan kegiatan belajar mengajar. Walaupun jarum jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi—tiga puluh menit setelah bel tanda pelajaran pertama dimulai—namun tak terlihat batang hidung seorang guru pengajar di kelas itu. Tak heran kelas yang terkenal berisi siswa-siswi terpintar di angkatan kelas dua itu terlihat begitu berantakan.

Di sebuah bangku di sudut kiri belakang dekat dengan salah satu jendela yang terbuka, terlihat seorang lelaki berambut kuning—Naruto—sedang bertompang dagu sembari menatap ke arah lapangan Konoha High dengan mata sayu. Bukan, ia tidak sedang berduka atau matanya memang seperti itu. Tapi mata beriris biru itu sedang berada di _mood_ ingin beristirahat, karena itu lah Naruto terlihat mengacuhkan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Bahkan saat sebuah bola basket—yang entah datang dari mana—mencium puncak kepalanya, ia hanya menolehkan kepalanya ke arah segerombolan siswa yang sedang tertawa dan kemudian kembali melirik lapangan berumput yang kosong.

Pikiran lelaki itu sedikit kacau pagi ini. Beberapa pertanyaan dan pernyataan berkeliaran di pikirannya.

"_Kemana si guru jam karet itu?"_

"_Seragam itu tidak hanya milik Konoha High saja kan?"_

"_Sakura dan Ino berisik sekali."_

"_Bukannya dia telah lulus kuliah ya?"_

"_Apa ia kembali meneruskan pendidikan kuliahnya?"_

"_Kuharap guru itu tidak usah datang saja hingga jam pelajaran ini berakhir."_

"_Apakah Sasuke tidak bisa membuat _fans _-nya diam?"_

"_Memang ada universitas yang mewajibkan mahasiswi-nya memakai seragam seperti itu?"_

"_Aku lelah. Sungguh lelah."_

"_Apa ada menu ramen di kantin hari ini?"_

Seperti itulah kalimat-kalimat yang berkeliaran di pikiran Naruto. Sungguh berantakan memang. Yah tak heran, sang tokoh utama memang terlihat berantakan pagi ini.

Naruto menoleh ke arah depan kelas ketika seorang pria berambut putih keperakan tiba-tiba muncul di kelas itu. Sebuah buku kecil dan map berwarna hijau melekat di tangan kirinya. Pria itu—Kakashi—adalah guru bahasa inggris sekaligus wali kelas kelas 2A, kelas itu.

Kakashi berdeham ketika ia telah berada di belakang meja yang berada di depan kelas, meja guru. Dehaman palsu tadi berhasil membuat para penghuni kelas mencurahkan perhatian mereka padanya. Tanpa dikomando lebih lanjut, para penduduk kelas kembali duduk di bangku masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi, maaf karena aku terlambat." Ujar pria yang mengenakan masker hitam itu. Anak buahnya mendengus mendengar sebaris kalimat itu.

"Tak usah bertele-tele Kakashi-_sensei_. Kami tak perlu beribu atau bahkan berjuta alasan yang telah _sensei_ persiapkan. Kami sudah paham dengan hal—kebiasaan itu." Celetuk sebuah suara yang membuat sang guru tersenyum kecil di balik maskernya.

"Yah, baiklah jika begitu. Nah, hari ini ada sesuatu yang baru untuk kalian. Kuharap tak ada serigala lapar yang akan menggigit kelinci mungil ini. Masuklah!" Pria itu menganggukkan kepalanya ke arah pintu yang ia biarkan terbuka tadi.

Sesosok gadis berambut biru gelap berjalan memasuki ruang kelas itu, ia menghentikan langkah kakinya tepat di sebelah Kakashi. Gadis itu berdiri menghadap belasan pasang mata dengan muka tertunduk. Pipinya yang tembam merona merah.

Terdengar suara goresan selama beberapa saat ketika Kakashi menuliskan sebuah nama di papan tulis berwarna hijau. Pria itu kembali menoleh ke arah anak didiknya setelah selesai menuliskan sebuah nama.

"Nah, perkenalkan namamu." Perintah Kakashi sembari membuka map yang ia bawa. Matanya melirik isi map itu sekilas.

"Na-namaku Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal." Suara lembut sedikit gagap keluar dari bibir merah gadis itu, Hyuuga Hinata. Seisi kelas heboh ketika bibir itu kembali tertutup.

"Woah, suaranya merdu!"

"Hyuuga? Hyuuga yang 'itu'?"

"Cantik sekali!"

"Da-dadanya ..."

Pernyataan yang terakhir membuah pipi Hinata semerah tomat matang. Kepalanya tertunduk semakin dalam.

Kakashi memukulkan penggaris kayu beberapa kali hingga akhirnya kelas kembali sunyi.

"Karena ajaran baru telah berjalan hampir dua bulan, dan Hyuuga baru bisa hadir sekarang, maka aku harap kalian dapat membantunya mengejar ketertinggalannya." Pria itu memberi jeda sejenak. "Nah, Hyuuga, tempat dudukmu ada di belakang sana. Di samping Naruto, yang berambut kuning itu."

Hinata melirik satu-satunya kursi kosong di kelas itu, yang berada di barisan paling belakang sendiri. Gadis itu menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum melangkah menuju tempat duduknya. Ketika ia telah berada di samping mejanya, Hinata menatap lelaki berambut kuning itu. Sebuah tanda tanya muncul di pikirannya ketika ingat perkataan sang guru.

"_Naruto? Namanya mirip dengan nama makanan."_ Pikir gadis itu polos.

Hinata menghempaskan pantatnya di kursi kosong tersebut. Pandangan dan pikirannya ia fokuskan ke pada Kakashi yang telah memberikan instruksi untuk membaca sebuah halaman di buku paket mereka. Dan ia tak memperdulikan—bahkan tak menyadari—ekspresi horor yang terukir di wajah lelaki berambut kuning yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"_Ini hanya kebetulan saja, kan?"_ bisik pikiran Naruto.

.

.

.

Langit telah menggelap. Mentari telah menghilang. Namun semburat jingga masih menghiasi kaki-kaki langit yang mulai dihiasi sang bintang dan rembulan.

Di suatu ruangan yang besar dan luas, yang berisikan rak-rak penuh buku-buku tipis hingga tebal, terlihat seonggok rambut berwarna kuning di antara tumpukan buku di salah satu meja kayu yang menghiasi perpustakaan itu. Sang pemilik rambut terlihat tertidur dengan nyenyak, terbukti dari air liur yang menetes keluar dari sudut bibirnya. Naruto, bisa saja tertidur di tempat itu dan bangun keesokan harinya. Namun ternyata alam tak mengijinkan lelaki itu untuk terus terlelap.

Seekor burung gagak terbang melintasi lapangan Konoha _High_. Sayapnya terayun ke atas ke bawah seirama dengan kicauannya yang memekakkan telinga. Namun tiba-tiba datang angin kencang yang menerbangkan burung hitam itu hingga menabrak salah satu jendela yang menghiasi gedung Konoha _High_. Entah hanya kebetulan saja atau sudah suratan takdir, jendela yang ditabrak oleh si gagak adalah jendela yang berada tepat di hadapan muka Naruto. Sehingga suara benturan keras itu kontan membuat Naruto melompat bangun dengan muka linglung.

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Pikirannya yang masih di bawah alam sadar mencoba mencerna kejadian yang sedang terjadi. Semenit kemudian mata itu melotot horor. Diliriknya jam tangan hitam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Dia mengerang ketika didapatinya jarum jam menunjukkan pukul enam kurang.

"Sial. Aku tertidur terlalu lama." Gerutunya ketika menyadari bahwa rencananya untuk tidur siang selama tiga puluh menit saat istirahat siang malah molor menjadi hampir enam jam.

Naruto memandang keadaan sekelilingnya. Perpustakaan sekolah saat menjelang malam seperti ini membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Tak ada penerangan yang menghiasi ruangan itu, mungkin sekolah berpikir tak akan ada yang menggunakan perpustakaan saat malam tiba, sehingga memutuskan tak melengkapi perpustakaan dengan penerangan yang layak.

Naruto menyisir rambutnya yang kusut dengan jemarinya. Kakinya melangkah menuju daerah yang dihiasi cahaya remang-remang, meja registrasi. Yah, di perpustakaan itu hanya daerah meja registrasi yang memiliki penerangan sendiri.

Mata beriris biru itu menatap sebuah pintu kayu besar yang berada tak jauh dari meja registrasi. Pikirannya telah penuh dengan bayangan kasur _king size_-nya yang seakan-akan memanggilnya.

Ketika tangan berlapis kulit kecokelatan itu hendak menyentuh pegangan pintu perpustakaan, sebuah suara seperti ada benda yang terjatuh terdengar dari bagian belakang rak yang berisi penuh kamus. Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang terhalangi oleh rak buku tinggi tersebut. Berbagai pemikiran tercetus di otaknya.

"_Apa itu tadi? Apa ada siswa lain selain aku di sini? Tapi tak mungkin, tak ada siswa yang menggunakan perpustakaan selepas pukul empat sore."_ Naruto menelan ludah. _"Atau itu hantu?" _Pikiran yang terakhir seketika membuat wajah Naruto pucat pasi.

_Duk_

Naruto kembali menatap rak tempat kamus-kamus tebal berada. Rasa penasaran bercampur rasa takut mengusainya ketika sebuah suara kembali terdengar. Dengan menekan rasa takutnya, lelaki itu berjingkat menghampiri sumber suara aneh tadi.

"Aduduh."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, heran. _"Sejak kapan hantu bersuara seperti itu?"_ Pikir lelaki tersebut.

Naruto mengintip dari celah-celah tumpukan buku. Matanya melotot ketika mendapati seorang gadis tengah terduduk di lantai sembari mengelus-elus kepalanya. Detik berikutnya Naruto telah berdiri di samping gadis itu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" Tanya Naruto dengan nada bingung. Tangannya terulur ke arah gadis bersurai biru gelap itu. Gadis itu sedikit kaget akan kehadiran Naruto yang tiba-tiba, namun ia menerima uluran tangan Naruto dan berdiri di atas kedua kakinya.

"Terima kasih .. eh ..."

"Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Aku yang duduk di sebelahmu. Kau ingat?"

Hinata—gadis yang ditemukan Naruto itu mengangguk. Tentu ia tak melupakan teman sekelasnya itu. Gadis itu hanya lupa akan nama pemuda itu.

"Ah ya, terima kasih Uzumaki-san."

"Cukup, Naruto." Potong pemuda itu.

Pipi Hinata memerah. Belum banyak lelaki yang ia panggil dengan nama kecil mereka, sehingga permintaan Naruto membuat gadis itu malu.

"Nah, jadi ... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini, Hinata?" Naruto kembali mengulang pertanyaannya yang belum terjawab.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "A-aku ke sini ketika jam pelajaran terakhir berlangsung. Jam kosong. Dan a-aku jatuh tertidur."

Naruto mengangguk paham, apalagi ketika ia ingat bahwa jam pelajaran terakhir adalah jam pelajaran bahasa Jepang, dan guru yang mengajar sedang dalam masa cuti karena hamil.

"Dan aku terbangun ketika entah mengapa aku ter-terjatuh dari kursi." Hinata semakin menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara rambut panjangnya. "D-dan ketika aku akan berdiri, ke-kepalaku mem-membentur meja."

Sebenarnya Naruto ingin tertawa mendengar cerita Hinata. Namun rasa kasihan membuatnya menutup mulutnya ketika melihat tubuh Hinata yang gemetaran. Sepertinya gadis itu malu dengan apa yang menimpanya hingga gemetaran dan tergagap seperti itu.

Naruto berdeham. "Bagaimana jika kita keluar saja dari sini? Langit telah menggelap di luar sana." Ia mengerling ke arah jendela terdekat yang menampilkan langit malam. "Dan tenang saja, aku tak akan memakanmu kok." Lelaki itu memamerkan cengiran khasnya yang sempat absen dari wajahnya tadi pagi.

Hinata menganggukkan kepalanya, dan dengan patuh ia mengekor di belakang Naruto ketika pemuda itu berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan yang tertutup. Merasa ada kawan, Naruto pun berjalan dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri menempel di wajahnya. Namun senyuman itu runtuh seketika beberapa detik kemudian.

Jemari berlapis kulit cokelat itu menggenggam pegangan pintu yang terbuat dari kuningan. Ditariknya pegangan itu, berharap pintu tersebut akan bergerak terbuka sehingga ia dan Hinata dapat keluar dari ruangan itu. Tapi, ternyata pintu itu hanya berdiri tak bergeming.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ditariknya kembali pintu itu.

_Klek klek_

Naruto menelan ludahnya ketika pintu itu lagi-lagi tak terbuka. Ditariknya kembali pintu itu untuk ketiga kalinya. Mencoba memastikan bahkan kedua kejadian tadi tak benar-benar terjadi.

_Klek klek_

Naruto meringis ngeri menyadari bahwa hal yang tak ia inginkan benar-benar terjadi. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis bermata rembulan yang masih berdiri di belakangnya dengan tanda tanya menggantung di pikirannya.

Naruto kembali menelan ludah. "Sepertinya ... Kita terkunci di sini."

Dan sedetik kemudian terdengar suara lolongan anjing di kejauhan.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

[A/N]

Hualooooo~ Haha~ beberapa hari ini sepertinya banyak hal membuat Hyuu berada dalam keadaan untuk menciptakan sebuah cerita, sehingga yah seperti yang dapat dilihat, update kilat~ Namun Hyuu tak tau keadaan ini akan bertahan sampai kapan, jadi jangan heran jika kemudian chapter-chapter selanjutnya ter-update beberapa bulan kemudian. Eh, tapi Hyuu usahain chapter-chapter selanjutnya muncul tak lama lagi kok!

Dan sekedar pemberitahuan saja. Tentang kata 'Namikaze' yang tertulis di atas sana itu bukan salah ketik. Jadi untuk penjelasan lebih lanjut tentang hal itu akan ada di chapter selanjutnya, atau mungkin chapter selanjutnya lagi. Pokoknya tunggu saja!

Ehem. Jadi, mari lanjut ke sesi balasan review~

**TheBrownEyes'129 :** Penasaran? Baca terus biar nggak penasaran! Tapi Hyuu suka jika TheBrownEyes'129-san semakin penasaran dengan kelanjutannya. *smirk* Dan, yup~ memang benar Hinata kembali sekolah. Dan jangan-jangan TheBrownEyes'129-san adalah seorang cenayang? Hyuu sedikit kaget karena TheBrownEyes'129-san menebak dengan benar. Padahal saat itu Hyuu belum mengetik chapter ini (tapi garis besar telah Hyuu buat). Sakura bukan pacar Naruto kok, sudah Hyuu tuliskan di chapter pertama _'Gadis pirang hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah lelaki yang merupakan pacar dari sahabatnya.'_ nah, lelaki itu kan Sasuke sedangkan 'sahabatnya' adalah Sakura. Yah, sebenarnya Hyuu belum menuliskan pernyataan bahwa Ino dan Sakura sahabatan sih. Well, jika ternyata kalimat itu belum menjurus ke arah hubungan Sakura dan Sasuke, mungkin Hyuu harus mengubah kalimat itu lagi. Pssst, jangan ngomongin tentang orang lain. Nggak baik! Tapi terima kasih untuk pujiannya. (itu pujian kan?) Ganbarimasu yo!

**Daehyuk Shin : **Terima kasih untuk pemberitahuannya. Sebenarnya Hyuu saat mengetik chapter kemarin telah mengalami miss typo dalam menulis kata 'lavender' berkali-kali. Tapi ternyata mata ini tetap melewatkan kesalahan itu. Sekali lagi terima kasih untuk koreksinya! Isi botol itu? Bunga dan kertas, bukannya chapter pertama telah memberitahukan hal itu? :) Tinggal sendiri? Uum~ hal itu akan terjawab di beberapa chapter yang akan datang. Jadi tunggu saja!

**viii-chan :** Sudah dilanjutkan~ tunggu kelanjutannya yang lain ya~

**imink-chan :** Tidak kok, tak ada kata terlambat! Terima kasih.

** akira .kumagawa93 : **Naruto dan Hinata sudah bertemu di chapter kali ini~ Tapi Nona Lavender dan Tuan Rubah belum bertemu. Tunggu saja kelanjutannya. Dan maaf jika pertemuan pertama Naruto dan Hinata terkesan biasa, sangat biasa. Ganbarimasu!

** zheeptiiaa .vhiiyaavhiiaa :** Siapa yang kawaii? Hyuu? Terima kasih! Uhuk. Menarik? Sungguh? Arigatou! Ini sudah dicepetin kok update-nya~ Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!

**tika. thequin :** Ciee penasaran sama surat itu. Untuk masalah surat sih sekedar bocoran saja, hal itu akan terungkap rada akhir-akhir, jadi mungkin masih lama. Jadi, sabar ya! Dan masalah si Rubah, hal itu juga akan terkuak hampir bersamaan dengan masalah si surat biru. Jadi sekali lagi, sabar ya! Tunggu saja kelanjutannya~

**jihan .fitrina :** Pertemuan pertama Naruto dan Hinata sudah terjadi di chapter kali ini~ namun belum untuk Nona Lavender dan Tuan Rubah. Untuk yang terakhir itu, tunggu saja~ ;)

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah mem-favorite-kan dan mem-follow fanfic ini. Ketiga hal itu (Review, Fave, Follow) lah yang membuat Hyuu bersemangat untuk melanjutkan fanfic ini. Jadi, terima kasih!

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!

.

.

.

**Review, please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Lelaki bersurai kuning—Naruto—mengernyit heran. Otaknya yang tak terlalu pintar mencoba mencerna sebuah informasi kecil yang terasa ganjil.

"_Kenapa ada suara anjing di sekolah?"_ Tanyanya dalam hati.

Gadis bermata rembulan—Hinata—menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi ketakutan terlukis dengan jelas di wajahnya. Kulit wajahnya yang putih terlihat semakin putih, pucat lebih tepatnya.

"Na-Naruto-_kun_." Panggil Hinata. "Ba-bagaimana ini?" Kedua bola mata gadis itu telah siap menumpahkan air mata ketika pertanyaan sederhana itu terucap dari mulutnya.

"_Tenang. Tenang. Pasti ada jalan keluar."_ Pikir lelaki berkumis kucing itu. Detik berikutnya ia menjentikkan jari dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

"Ponsel! Akan kucoba menghubungi seseorang dengan menggunakan ponsel!" Seru Naruto dengan nada penuh rasa percaya diri. Ia merogoh saku celananya berwarna biru dengan motif garis-garis biru muda. Telapak tangan kanannya kembali muncul dengan sebuah benda berukuran mungil berwarna biru cerah. Dengan cepat ia membuka ponsel yang bermodel lipat—_flip_—itu. Namun ia mengerang ketika melihat layar ponsel itu.

"Ponselku mati! Baterainya habis!" Ujar pemuda itu sambil menutup ponsel itu. Ia memandang Hinata dengan tatapan yang seakan-akan menjadikan Hinata seorang malaikat penolongnya. "Bisakah kau menghubungi seseorang dengan ponselmu, sekarang?" Tanya suara berat itu dengan nada pengharapan yang sangat.

Gadis berambut panjang itu menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lesu. "Po-ponselku berada di tas. Dan tasku berada di kelas." Ucapnya pelan. "Ma-maaf."

Naruto melongo dengan tak elitnya. "Sial! Kenapa seperti di film-film saja!" Jerit Naruto tertahan sambil menarik rambut kuningnya.

Sebenarnya rencana Naruto untuk menghubungi seseorang bisa saja mereka terapkan. Namun dalam kasus ini, ponsel diganti menjadi telepon. Dan Naruto melupakan fakta bahwa ada pesawat telepon di meja registrasi, bahkan dengan telepon itu mereka bisa menghubungi satpam yang berjaga di pos untuk meminta pertolongan. Tapi kedua anak manusia tersebut lupa dan tak tahu menahu tentang pesawat telepon itu. Sayang sekali.

_Auuu_

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara lolongan anjing. Namun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, kali ini suara itu terdengar lebih dekat. Tak hanya Hinata, kini Naruto pun mulai gemetaran dengan wajah yang kembali pucat pasi.

"_Jika kejadian ini benar-benar seperti sebuah film ...," _Naruto menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kalinya. _"Tolong jangan film horor."_ Lelaki itu bergidik ketika sebuah bayangan putih muncul di pikirannya. Ya, walaupun secara fisik Naruto terlihat seperti pemuda keren dengan tubuh yang membuat kaum hawa meneteskan air liur, namun lelaki itu diam-diam takut dengan hantu—yang belum pernah ia temui sebelumnya.

Hinata meremas lengan kiri Naruto yang terbalut kain hitam jas seragam sekolahnya, membuat pemuda penyuka ramen itu tersadar dari pemikirannya yang mulai terbang kemana-mana.

"A-apa kau de-dengar sesuatu?" Tanya Hinata dengan logat gagapnya yang entah kenapa membuatnya khas dengan hal itu, padahal ia jarang berbicara gagap sebelumnya.

Naruto menatap wajah teman sekelasnya dengan tatapan horor. "Su-suara apa?" Tanyanya balik dengan nada tergagap, mungkin penyakit gagap Hinata mulai menular.

Wajah Hinata semakin pucat pasi. Tangan mungil itu meremas lengan kiri Naruto lebih erat, bahkan tubuhnya mulai menempel ke Naruto. "Su-suara langkah kaki." Bahkan suara gadis keturunan Hyuuga itu mulai bergetar.

"_Oh sial. Kenapa malah mirip film horor?"_ Jerit batin Naruto frustasi.

_Guk guk!_

Naruto maupun Hinata mengerutkan dahi bingung. "Guk?" Gumam mereka berdua bersamaan.

"Akamaru, jangan berteriak seperti itu!" Naruto tersenyum lebar ketika mendengar sebaris kalimat itu. Pemuda itu seketika berbalik menghadap pintu perpustakaan dan menggedor pintu tersebut dengan keras.

"Kiba! Oi, Kiba!" Teriakan Naruto terdengar keras di ruangan yang besar dan sunyi itu.

Hening sejenak, membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa penolongnya telah menghilang. Senyuman Naruto menghilang lagi ketika tak terdengar suara apapun selain deru napasnya dan Hinata.

"Kupikir aku mendengar sesuatu. Apa kau mendengar sesuatu, Akamaru?" Sebuah suara Naruto kenal kembali terdengar.

_Guk!_

Lagi-lagi suara gonggongan anjing terdengar, menyulut kembali semangat Naruto yang sempat padam.

"Oi, Kiba!" Teriak Naruto kembali.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari balik pintu, dan tidak hanya satu, mungkin dua.

"Kau kah itu, Naruto?" Sebuah pertanyaan terdengar dari balik pintu. Terdengar kembali suara gonggongan anjing ketika suara lelaki—yang terdengar mirip dengan suara Naruto yang penuh dengan nada penuh keceriaan—itu menghilang.

"Ya ini aku Kiba!" Naruto tersenyum lebar menyadari bahwa tak lama lagi ia terbebas dari ruangan terkunci itu. "Apa kau bisa mengeluarkanku dari sini? Pintu sialan ini terkunci!"

Terdengar gumaman tak jelas dari balik pintu. Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Kau bilang apa?"

"Aku bilang, ada Kakashi-_sensei _ di depan. Mungkin ia punya kunci pintu ini. Akan aku mintakan padanya."

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya walaupun ia tau sang lawan bicara tak bisa melihat anggukan itu. "Baiklah. Cepatlah!"

Terdengar suara yang berkata, "Ayo Akamaru." Dan gonggongan anjing. Kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Naruto tersenyum puas. Hatinya kembali riang menyadari bahwa tak lama lagi ia akan benar-benar keluar dari tempat itu.

"Nah Hinata, kau tak perlu takut lagi, sebentar lagi kita akan be—oi, Hinata! Kau tak apa-apa?" Naruto mengguncangkan tubuh Hinata yang entah sejak kapan terbaring di lantai perpustakaan. "Oh sial."

.

.

.

**Disclaimer : ** Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre : ** Romance, maybe?

**Warning : **OOC, AU, typo(s), abal, nista, dan sejenisnya.

.

.

.

Secarik kertas yang mempertemukan kita. Sepotong cerita yang mengikat kita. Secangkir cinta di antara kita. Dan seuntai kata untuk kita berdua.

.

.

.

**Seuntai Kata**

.

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak kedatangan Hinata di Konoha _High_. Dan kini gadis itu telah memiliki beberapa teman di sana, seperti Sakura dan Ino.

"Uh, bagaimana caranya menyelesaikan soal ini? Kau tau caranya Hinata?" Gadis bersurai _pink_ itu menoleh ke sebelah kirinya, tempat seorang gadis bermata rembulan tengah duduk sembari mencoret-coret sesuatu di buku tulisnya.

Lagi-lagi kelas itu tak dihadiri oleh seorang guru pembimbing, membuat kelas kembari berantakan. Beberapa siswa atau siswi yang sadar diri bahwa hari ujian semakin dekat tampak tengah belajar atau setidaknya membuka buku pelajaran mereka di waktu seperti ini. Seperti yang dilakukan Sakura.

Yamanaka Ino—gadis pirang yang duduk di kursi di depan Hinata—memutar tubuhnya menghadap Hinata dan Sakura. Keningnya berkerut tanda ia penasaran dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Sakura. Lebih tepatnya ia pensaraan dengan apa yang Sakura tanyakan.

Hinata melirik buku catatan berisi sebuah soal matematika yang di sodorkan oleh si _Pinky_. Tangannya yang memegang sebuah pensil pun lantas menari-nari di atas buku tersebut membuat tulisan-tulisan baru di sana sembari mengjelaskan cara penyelesaian soal tersebut.

Ino yang merupakan salah satu siswi terpintar di kelas itu mengangguk-anggukkan kepala mendengar penjelasan Hinata. Sebenarnya ia juga masih bingung dengan rumus yang harus digunakan untuk menyelesaikan soal yang rumit itu.

"Wah, kau pintar sekali Hinata!" Puji Sakura ketika Hinata selesai menjelaskan. Gadis rembulan itu hanya tersenyum malu menanggapi pujian si gadis musim semi. "Ino si peringkat satu saja dibuat pusing dengan soal ini. Tapi kau berhasil memecahkannya dengan sempurna!" tambah Sakura lagi yang dengan sukses membuatnya mendapat pelototan si Pirang.

"Heh! Kau meledekku, Jidat? Memangnya salah jika aku tadi tak bisa menyelesaikan soal itu? Lagipula soal itu benar-benar sulit tau!" Sahut Ino sembari menjitak kepala Sakura. Sakura hanya meringis melihat Ino yang nampak uring-uringan, mungkin efek hari ujian yang semakin dekat yang membuatnya seperti ini.

"Te-tenanglah I-Ino," ujar Hinata dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ahaha, kau yang harusnya tenang, Hinata. Tenang saja, Ino tak akan memakanku kok. Mungkin dia uring-uringan karena nilai tes seninya kemarin tak memuaskan." Dan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Sakura memang benar. Walaupun Ino terkenal pintar dan sering mendapat nilai tinggi di setiap mata pelajaran, namun gadis itu sangat lemah di bidang seni, kecuali seni merangkai bunga. "Aku heran, padahal _gebetan_mu 'kan ahli di bidang seni, kenapa keahliannya tak mempengaruhi nilaimu ya?"

"Kau sendiri, mengapa nilai dan otak cemerlang Sasuke tak mempengaruhi otakmu ya, Jidat? Padahal kau kan pacarnya." Dengus Ino sambil menatap sengit Sakura.

Kini Hinata benar-benar khawatir dengan dua teman dekatnya. Dalam hati ia berharap dua gadis itu tidak akan saling mencakari muka sang lawan bicara.

"Duh, Sasuke memang pintar. Tapi caranya mengajari orang lain itu ... sungguh tidak menyenangkan." Bibir Sakura maju beberapa senti sembari melirik kursi kosong di sebelah kanannya yang merupakan tempat duduk Sasuke, pacarnya.

"Oh benarkah? Tapi kulihat Naruto biasa-biasa saja setelah beberapa kali menerima pembelajaran tambahan dengan Sasuke. Bahkan kupikir nilai Naruto naik drastis sejak Sasuke membantunya," sahut Ino.

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang Naruto. Kudengar kau sempat menghabiskan suatu sore berdua dengannya. Apa itu benar, Hinata?"

Pipi Hinata mulai merona. _"Mengapa dari soal matematika bisa merembet ke hal itu?"_ pikir Hinata yang tak habis pikir mengapa obrolan khas gadis remaja sangat labil.

"Apa? Kau berkencan dengan Naruto?" tanya Ino sembari berbisik. Wajahnya yang cantik terlihat kaget, tak menyangka hal seperti itu akan terjadi.

"Ti-tidak. Bu-bukan seperti itu!" Hinata mulai menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang benar-benar telah memerah.

"Um, tapi jika kau berkencan dengan Naruto itu bukan hal yang buruk juga sih, Hinata. Naruto cukup bisa untuk dipamerkan. Yah, kecuali kau ingin memamerkan kepintarannya, itu yang salah." Ujar Sakura sembari tertawa di kalimat terakhir.

Hinata melirik kursi sebelah kirinya yang kosong. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang bersyukur pemuda yang namanya dibawa-bawa oleh Sakura dan Ino sedang tak berada di kelas.

"Ya memang. Sebenarnya jika dilihat-lihat Naruto cukup tampan juga," ucap Ino memperkuat pendapat Sakura.

"Dia juga baik."

"Dan tak sombong."

"Pantang menyerah."

"Menyenangkan."

"Nah, intinya si berisik itu cukup bagus untuk dijadikan pacar." Ujar si _pinky_ memberikan kesimpulan.

"Jadi, bagaimana kencanmu dengannya?" tanya Ino dengan ekspresi tertarik. Baik Ino maupun Sakura kini memberikan perhatian penuh pada Hinata.

Hinata memainkan jemarinya. "I-itu bukan ken-kencan."

Sakura mendengus. "Aku tak peduli itu kencan atau bukan, tapi kau harus cerita pada kami." Potong si gadis beriris hijau.

"A-aku hanya terjebak di perpustakaan. Tak se-sengaja terkunci di sana. Bersama Na-Naruto."

Baik Ino maupun Sakura mengerutkan kening, bingung. "Bagaimana bisa?" tanya mereka berbarengan.

"A-aku tak tau. Yang jelas, ketika aku bangun dari tidur, ia sudah ada di sana. Dan pintu perpustakaan sudah terkunci. Sepertinya penjaga perpustakaan tak menyadari bahwa masih ada kami di sana ketika ia menguncinya."

Baik Ino maupun Sakura mengangguk-angguk paham. "Lalu, bagaimana caramu keluar dari sana?" kali ini hanya Sakura yang mengeluarkan suara.

Pipi Hinata merona. "Sepertinya Kiba yang membukakan pintu itu." Hinata menyebutkan nama lelaki penyuka anjing yang berasal dari kelas sebelah yang merupakan sahabat Naruto.

Alis Ino terangkat sebelah. "Sepertinya?"

Pipi Hinata semakin memerah. Sebenarnya ia tak ingin memberitahukan hal yang menurutnya itu memalukan pada temannya, namun mau tau mau sepertinya dia harus memberitahu mereka.

"A-aku tak ta-tau pasti. A-aku pi-ping-san."

Sebuah tanda tanya besar kembali tergantung di pikiran ke dua gadis yang setia mendengarkan ucapan terbata-bata Hinata. "Kenapa kau bisa pingsan? Apa Naruto melakukan sesuatu yang tak pantas?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya yang telah lebih merah dari semenit yang lalu. "A-aku melihat sesosok gadis."

"Mungkin ada orang lain selain kalian di sana saat itu," ujar Ino.

Wajah Hinata kini memucat, rona merah telah hilang dari wajahnya. "Sosok itu berada di luar. A-aku melihatnya dari salah satu kaca jendela."

Kini wajah Ino mulai memucat. "Mungkin hanya siswi yang kebetulan lewat saja," ucap Ino berusaha berpikir positif.

"Tapi perpustakaan berada di lantai dua, _Pig_." Dan kenyataan ini membuat ketiga gadis tersebut semakin pucat.

"Mu-mungkin kau hanya berimajinasi, Hinata." Ino mencoba tetap berpikir positif.

"Ta-tapi sosok itu terlihat nyata ..."

"Mungkin hanya gambar. Beberapa siswa ada yang suka iseng menempelkan kertas bergambar di jendela," Sakura mengeluarkan pendapatnya ketika teringat salah satu temannya yang suka makan terkecoh dengan kertas bergambar _choco cake_ yang ditempel di salah satu jendela sekolah tadi pagi.

"Ta-tapi rambut pirangnya melambai-lambai."

Dan kalimat itu kembali memancing tanda tanya sepasang sahabat itu. "Pirang?"

"I-iya, sosok itu berambut pirang panjang dan terurai."

"Tunggu. Kapan kejadian itu terjadi?" Sakura kembali menginterogasi si gadis bermata rembulan.

Sebuah tanda tanya ikut muncul di pikiran gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu. "Di hari pertama kepindahanku," jawab Hinata pelan.

Sakura menggebrak mejanya dengan senyum kemenangan terukir di wajahnya. Sedangkan Ino menepuk dahinya dengan telapak tangannya ketika mendengar jawaban Hinata.

Hinata yang tak mengerti hanya menatap temannya dengan bingung. Dalam diam dia menunggu mereka menjelasan sesuatu padanya.

"Sosok yang kau lihat itu bukan hantu, Hinata." Sakura berujar dengan nada riang. "Walau sebenarnya dia memang mirip hantu sih." Dan Sakura mendapatkan jitakan di kepalanya.

Hinata menatap Ino meminta penjelasan lebih detail.

"Jadi, sosok yang kau lihat itu adalah aku, Hinata." Ino menunjuk dirinya sendiri dengan jari telunjuknya yang lentik. "Sore itu aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kelompok dengan si Jidat di kelas. Nah, sekitar pukul lima lebih, ketika kami akan pulang, si Jidat dengan sengaja menjatuhkan ponselku yang kemudian tersangkut di pohon."

"Aku tak sengaja!" protes Sakura.

Ino tak mengacuhkan protesan sahabatnya. "Dan karena kami tak menemukan tangga, akhirnya aku memanjat pohon itu. Kebetulan pohon itu berada di samping perpustakaan, kau tau kan jika kelas kita berada di atas perpustakaan? Mungkin kau melihatku saat aku sedang berdiri di salah satu dahan," jelas Ino.

"Ta-tapi rambutmu 'kan diikat."

"Hari itu 'kan Ino mengurai rambutnya," sahut Sakura.

Wajah Hinata kembali memerah, bagaimana tidak? Jatuh pingsan karena melihat hantu adalah hal yang memalukan. Tapi jatuh pingsan karena melihat hantu yang ternyata adalah temanmu sendiri adalah hal yang lebih memalukan lagi. Setidaknya yang mengetahui hal itu hanya ia dan dua temannya saja. Ya, Naruto dan sang penyelamat—Kiba—tidak tau menahu tentang alasan jatuh pingsannya Hinata. Saat itu gadis berambut panjang itu hanya beralasan karena kelelahan yang tentu saja membuat Naruto bingung karena Hinata baru saja bangun tidur seperti dirinya. Sungguh Hinata tak mau membayangkan bagaimana reaksi Naruto dan Kiba jika tau alasan yang sebenarnya.

"Jadi, kau pingsan karena Ino?" tanya Sakura yang tentu saja tau jawabannya. Sang korban penggodaan—Hinata—hanya menundukkan kepalanya, mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang telah merah padam.

"Ucapanmu terdengar seperti aku melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak saja!" gerutu Ino.

"Kau memang melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, _Pig_!"

"Dasar, Jidat!"

"Pinggang berlemak!"

"Dahi-Lebar!"

"Gendut!"

"Dada rata!"

"Gila belajar!"

"Cerewet!"

"Kau juga cerewet, bodoh!"

Dan berlanjutlah pertengkaran kecil Sakura dan Ino, mengabaikan keberadaan Hinata beserta teman-teman sekelas mereka yang telah terbiasa dengan pertengkaran bodoh itu.

.

.

.

Terlihat sosok berambut biru gelap panjang di antara rak-rak tinggi berisi penuh buku. Ya, itu Hinata yang sedang melihat dan meraba punggung-punggung buku yang berisi judul dengan berbagai nama penulisnya. Gadis Hyuuga itu tak tahan dengan godaan dan aksi pertengkaran teman barunya sehingga ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi perpustakaan—yang beberapa hari ini ia hindari—berhubung jam pelajaran bahasa Jepang lagi-lagi kosong seperti yang lalu-lalu.

Hinata memutuskan untuk menuju rak buku yang lain karena tak menemukan buku yang menarik perhatiaannya ketika sebuah getaran ia rasakan dari arah roknya. Tangannya masuk ke arah saku dan kembali keluar dengan sebuah benda kecil berada di genggamannya, ponsel. Dibukannya ponsel bermodel lipat itu dan ia menekan beberapa tombol hingga layar menampilkan sebaris kalimat.

**LittleFox** **: **Kupikir mereka teman yang baik, walaupun mereka memilih bertengkar dan sedikit mengabaikan keberadaanmu.

Sebuah senyuman muncul di wajah dengan pipi tembam itu.

Ya, Hinata sedang _chatting_ dengan teman dunia mayanya—LittleFox—melalui sebuah applikasi di ponselnya, ketika memutuskan untuk meninggalkan temannya yang sedang asyik bertengkar. Dan Hinata bercerita bahwa temannya mengabaikannya karena asyik bertengkar, namun tentu saja ia tak marah dengan hal itu. Dan ngomong-ngomong, walaupun Hinata dan si Tuan Rubah tak memberitahukan identitas pribadi, namun mereka memberitahukan kisah kehidupan pribadi masing-masing. Mungkin mereka merasa nyaman sehingga sedikit tak mempermasalahkan tentang identitas. Atau mungkin malah karena tak adanya identitas pribadi membuat mereka nyaman untuk bercerita. Entah yang mana yang benar.

**Lavender34 : **Tentu saja! Dan mereka tidak mengabaikanku.

Gadis itu sedang setengah jalan untuk menutup ponselnya ketika benda itu kembali bergetar, membuatnya kembali melirik layar ponsel tersebut.

**LittleFox : **Ya ya, aku tau. Ngomong-ngomong, kau meneruskan jenjang pendidikanmu?

Hinata lupa untuk memberitahukan sang teman bahwa ia kembali sekolah lagi. Tapi gadis itu berpikir bahwa sang rubah setidaknya sadar akan hal itu dari _posting_-annya yang berupa foto seragam sekolah—tentu saja ia tidak menampilkan jas dan dasi sekolahnya yang berhiaskan logo sekolahnya—dan foto rak penuh buku pelajaran SMA berbahasa Jepang—milik Hanabi dan Neji, miliknya dulu berbahasa inggris karena dulu ia menempuh pendidikan SMA di luar negeri. Dia pikir dua foto itu bisa menunjukkan kegiatannya sekarang.

Gadis bermata rembulan itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada rak buku yang sempat ia jamah tadi sembari menekan beberapa tombol ponselnya.

**Lavender34 : ** Tidak, aku mengulang.

**LittleFox : **Maksudmu?

**Lavender34 : **Kau tau apa maksudku, Tuan Rubah.

**LittleFox : **Jadi ... Kau benar-benar ... mengulang?

**Lavender34 : **Ya.

**LittleFox : **_Are you kidding me?_

**LittleFox : **Mengulang! Kau benar-benar gila!

**Lavender34 : **Ya jika itu semua karena kemauanku.

**LittleFox :** Jadi, kau mengulang karena sebuah alasan?

**Lavender34 :** Setiap tindakan pasti didasari oleh sebuah atau beberapa alasan, Tuan Rubah.

**LittleFox :** Apa? Apa alasanmu?

**Lavender34 :** Ra-ha-si-a.

**LittleFox :** Oh, aku tau!

**LittleFox :** Kau ingin mencari berondong untuk kau jadikan pacar, bukan?

**Little Fox :** Mengakulah, Nona Lavender!

**Lavender34 :** Oh, kau sungguh sok tau!

**Lavender34 :** Kau salah.

**Lavender34 :** Lagipula aku masih muda, dan aku mengulang sesuai dengan umurku.

**LittleFox :** Memang kau mengulang sekolah di tahun berapa?

**Lavender34 :** Tahun kedua dari terakhir sebelum kuliah.

**LittleFox :** Bisa lebih kau sederhanakan lagi kalimat itu?

**Lavender34 :** Kau bisa menyederhanakannya sendiri, Tuan Rubah.

Hinata menunggu dua menit penuh sebelum sederet kalimat balasan sang teman kembali muncul.

**LittleFox :** Maaf, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa, Nona Lavender.

Dan terlihat tulisan '_LittleFox has just signed out._' Sedetik kemudian. Hinata menghembuskan napas panjang mendapati kebiasaan sang teman. Ya, si Tuan Rubah memang terbiasa tiba-tiba pamit pergi ketika mereka tengah _chatting_.

Hinata bangkit dari posisinya yang tengah bersandar pada rak buku. Kakinya melangkah di antara dua rak buku yang mengapitnya, menuju persimpangan yang tercipta oleh deretan rak-rak buku. Matanya masih menatap layar ponselnya sembari jemarinya menekan-nekan beberapa tombol.

"_Huh?"_

Hinata menekan sebuah tombol hingga layar ponselnya menampilkan sebuah gambar yang terdiri dari tiga warna berbeda. Biru, merah muda, dan kuning cerah. Sepertinya itu adalah foto sebuah langit biru cerah tanpa awan dan di bawahnya terlihat pohon yang penuh kelopak bunga sakura yang tengah bermekaran. Dan di bawahnya warna _pink_ tersebut, terlihat sesuatu berwarna kuning. Sesuatu itu tak terlalu besar dan letaknya di pinggiran, hampir terpotong. Jika benda itu berwarna hijau, mungkin Hinata berpikir bahwa itu adalah semak-semak.

Hinata semakin bingung lantaran dia ingat bahwa sang teman pemilik foto itu—_LittleFox—_tak pernah menggantifoto profil _account chatting _miliknya. Ya, gadis itu tak sengaja melihat bahwa foto profil si Tuan Rubah yang sebelumnya berupa gambar animasi rubah kecil kini berganti menjadi foto itu. Sang teman tak pernah memakai foto sebagai foto profilnya, biasanya hanya sebuah animasi saja. Dan sang teman tak mempunyai akun blog, makanya Hinata tak pernah tau rupa sang teman. Oh tentu saja Tuan Rubah tak tahu rupa Lavender di dunia nyata juga karena Hinata tak memakai ataupun memamerkan foto dirinya di blog ataupun di applikasi _chatting_.

Gadis dengan mata rembulan masih memikirkan sesuatu yang kuning itu ketika dari arah sebelah kanan yang terhalang rak buku tinggi terdengar suara lelaki.

"Aku tau jika bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu Sakura. Apa? Aku tak tau kemana perginya Sasuke-teme. Hei! Jangan tinggalkan aku! Aku ikut ke rumah Sasuke-teme, kau tak lupa tentang hal itu kan? Apa? Tidak, jangan. Aku akan ke kelas dua menit lagi. Sudah aku bilang jangan!"

Baik Hinata maupun sang pemilik suara tadi—Naruto—tak memperhatikan langkah mereka. Tak heran jika detik berikutnya kedua remaja tadi bertabrakan di persimpangan kecil di antara rak-rak buku tersebut.

_Bruk!_

"Itai!"

"Duh!"

Hinata dan Naruto jatuh terduduk. Barang-barang Naruto terjatuh, tak terkecuali ponsel biru cerahnya. Begitu juga dengan ponsel putih Hinata yang kini tergeletak di lantai kayu perpustakaan dekat dengan kaki rak buku di sebelah kanan Hinata.

Hinata melompat berdiri dan spontan membungkukkan badannya berkali-kali ke arah Naruto yang belum di lihatnya. "Ma-maaf! Maafkan aku!"

Naruto bangkit berdiri, dipamerkannya cengiran khasnya yang biasa. "Tak apa-apa Hinata-chan."

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dan baru menyadari bahwa orang yang ditabraknya sampai jatuh adalah teman sekelasnya. Wajahnya merona merah, ia berjongkok dan memunguti buku-buku Naruto yang bertebaran karena ulahnya. "A-aku minta maaf, aku tak memperhatikan langkahku tadi."

Naruto terkekeh, ia ikut memunguti buku-buku miliknya. "Aku juga. Aku juga salah, karena itu tak usah merasa sangat bersalah, Hinata-chan."

Pipi Hinata semakin memerah lantaran mendengar Naruto menambahkan _suffix _chan di belakang namanya. Gadis itu kembali berdiri berbarengan dengan Naruto. Hinata mengulurkan buku-buku yang ia pungut yang diterima dengan sukarela oleh si rambut kuning.

Hinata menatap sekilas punggung buku-buku milik Naruto dan mendapati bahwa lelaki itu membawa dan sepertinya meminjam berbagai buku dengan tema matematika, bahasa inggris dan sejenisnya. Sepertinya lelaki itu belajar di ruangan itu sedari tadi.

"_Pantas saja ia tak ada di kelas," _batin Hinata.

Hinata melihat sebuah ponsel biru berada tak jauh dari kaki Naruto yang terhiasi sepatu pantofel hitam. Dengan gerakan buru-buru, gadis itu membungkuk untuk memungut ponsel itu dan memberikannya pada sang pemilik. "Maaf," ujar Hinata lagi.

Naruto mengambil kembali ponselnya dan melihat sekilas layar ponselnya dan mendapati sambungan teleponnya telah terputus, sepertinya telah diputus secara paksa oleh orang yang menelponnya. Lelaki berkumis kucing itu kembali tersenyum lebar. "Tak apa-apa Hinata-chan. Sudah aku bilang 'kan, tak usah merasa bersalah karena semuanya tak apa-ap ...," dan senyuman itu hilang dan tergantikan dengan ekspresi luar biasa kaget.

Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya ketika menyadari ucapan Naruto terhenti dan lelaki itu tidak melanjutkannya kembali. Dan Hinata semakin bingung ketika mendapati ekspresi aneh lelaki itu. Kepala bersurai biru gelap itu mengikuti pandangan lelaki beriris biru tersebut dan kemudian mulutnya ikut ternganga.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya mendekati benda yang sepertinya milik lelaki berambut kuning tadi. Tangannya terlihat gemetaran ketika memungut benda tersebut. Dengan langkah kecil gadi itu kembali mendekati Naruto. Berbulir-bulir air mata telah siap berjatuhan ketika jemari lentik Hinata mencoba menyalakan benda elektronik yang ada di tangannya itu. Namun benda itu tak menyala seperti saat ia melihatnya.

Hinata mulai sesenggukan, dengan tangan yang bergetar hebat ia mengulurkan benda tersebut pada Naruto sembari membungkuk. "A-aku be-benar minta ma-maaf, Na-Naruto-k-kun."

Naruto menatap Hinata yang mengulurkan barang miliknya—tablet kesayangan dan satu-satunya miliknya yang telah rusak. Layar _touchscreen_ yang tadinya mulus itu kini telah retak parah dan bahkan bagian tengahnya telah pecah sedikit. Naruto menatap miris barang kesayangannya itu.

"Hiks, ma-maaf Na-Naruto-kun."

Dan siang itu, baik Naruto maupun Hinata berjuang menahan tangis mereka yang siap pecah. Namun di detik yang hampir bersamaan akhirnya mereka meneteskan air mata dengan alasan yang berbeda. Yang tabah ya Naruto, Hinata.

.

.

.

To Be Continue

* * *

[A/N]

Hualaaaaaauu~

Hyuu kembali dengan chapter 4~ Yey yey yey~*mainan pompom*

Maaf ya nggak bisa update kilat lagi. Hahaha! Akhirnya otak ini buntu dan mulai bikin alur cerita untuk cerita lain. Jadi jangan heran jika chapter selanjutnya bakal sama lamanya munculnya, soalnya Hyuu mau bikin fanfic lagi. Eits, jangan ngelemparin author kece ini dengan buah dan sayur busuk dulu, Hyuu cuma mau bikin oneshot kok, jadi nggak bakal lama. Jadi, sabar yaaa~

Ngomong-ngomong Hyuu heran nih, kok pas chapter 2 dan 3 yang bagian review-nya jadi bolong pas bagian nama-nya para reviewer yang ada tanda ? Dan baka-nya Hyuu baru nyadarnya kemarin. Ugh. Gomen.

Oya, itu yang bagian Kiba nyelametin Naruto dan Hinata itu nggak sengaja jadi ceritanya Kiba balik ke sekolah karena ada barangnya yang ketinggalan. Nah dia ke sekolah sambil bawa Akamaru, jadi sekalian sambil ngajak Akamaru jalan-jalan gitu. Eh pas mau ke ruang kelasnya, Kiba nggak sengaja denger suara Naruto jadinya dia ngebantu Naruto keluar deh. Sebenernya Hyuu mau ngasih penjelasan ini di atas sana, tapi Hyuu jadi bingung sendiri mau ngemasukinnya gimana, jadinya malah nggak Hyuu sempilin sama sekali. Mungkin Hyuu bikin satu chapter sendiri aja ya? Atau malah di bikin fanfic sendiri? Hm, ide bagus.

Dan uh, apa penggambaran Hyuu sudah lumayan yang ngegambarin tentang foto profil Naruto itu? Yang kuning itu rambut lancip berduri milik Naruto ._.

Dan bagian Naruto dan Hinata tabrakan itu diluar rencana Hyuu yang semula. Aaaa~ Doushiyo? Ah sudahlah, biarkan alurnya mengalir seperti air sajalah~

Ngomong-ngomong, chapter ini lebih panjang seribu words lho! Yey~ Jika reader merasa terlalu panjang, Hyuu akan membuat lebih pendek di chapter selanjutnya, jadi beritahu Hyuu ya jika terlalu panjang! Eh tapi kalau kurang panjang Hyuu usahakan untuk lebih panjang deh.

Yosh! Saatnya balas review~

**Daehyuk Shin : **NaruHina sama kebo-nya? A~ jarang-jarang kok mereka ngebo~ percakapan yang mana? Yang sebelum Kakashi masuk itu? Kalau yang itu, itu bukan percakapan antar murid, tapi itu pikirannya Naruto. Apa kurang menuju ke pikiran Naruto? Kalau memang membingungkan, Hyuu akan merubahnya nanti. Dan tentang tau enggaknya, Hinata nggak bilang. Makanya di sini Sakura heran kenapa Hinata bisa nyelesaiin soal matematika yang sulit yang bahkan si peringkat satu, Ino aja nggak bisa nyelesaiin. Kenapa memang dengan lolongan anjing? Kurang serem? Kurang lucu? Atau perlu Hyuu ganting dengan meongan kucing? :))

**Jihan .fitrina : ** Sudah dilanjutkan~

**GazzelE VR : **Uh? Memang ada kalimat yang menunjukkan kalau Naruto sudah lulus kuliah? Kalau ada, bisa beritau Hyuu? Karena Hyuu tidak membuat Naruto lulus kuliah, belum. Di sini Naruto adalah siswa kelas dua Konoha High dan belum pernah menghempaskan pantatnya di bangku kuliah. Sedangkan Hinata sudah menuntaskan pendidikan kuliahnya, jadi Hinata itu udah sarjana tapi sekolah SMA lagi di Jepang. Jadi maaf jika ada kalimat yang membingungkan, Hyuu masih author yang belajar yang belum begitu berpengalaman.

**akira .kumagawa93 : **Menyenangkan? Menurut Hyuu nggak begitu bagus ah. Menjelang malam, dengan penerangan yang tak memadai dan lolongan anjing di kejauhan. Uh. tapi kayaknya lebih keren kalau lolongan serigala yang terdengar ya. Haha. Sudah dilanjutkan~ lanjutkan menunggu chapter selanjutnya ya~

**tika .thequin : **Sepertinya begitu, mungkin dia terpikir dengan foto seragam yang mirip itu, dan sebenarnya itu hal yang cukup mengagetkan bukan jika temanmu yang sudah bukan anak sma tiba-tiba nge-upload foto dengan kalimat seperti itu dan besoknya ada murid baru di sekolah/kelasmu. Kalau Hyuu jadi Naruto sih Hyuu juga bakal curiga bahwa itu adalah teman Hyuu, kalau tika sendiri apa bakal berpikiran gitu? Hinata nggak sadar karena Hinata belum menemukan bukti yang membuat Tuan Rubah dan Naruto terkait. Kan udah dibilang, Hinata nggak tau identitas Tuan Rubah selain jenis kelamin dan kewarganegaraannya. Karena itulah Hinata masih nggak curiga sama Naruto. Tapi di chapter ini dia udah dapet satu bukti yang bisa membuatnya curiga. Dan sebenarnya masih ada satu hal yang nanti nggak sengaja bakal membuat dia menaruh curiga lebih besar pada Naruto. Yah, itu spoiler, jadi tunggu aja chpater yang memuat hal itu nanti~ tapi kalau tangan Hyuu nggak berulah nanti ceritanya sesuati dengan spoiler itu, tapi kalau tangan Hyuu berulah saat mengetik lanjutannya nanti yaaa~ bisa aja ceritanya berubah. Ahaha~ Jadi tunggu aja chapter selanjutnya deh. Iya, Hyuu akan usahain terus update sampai tamat kok! Un, sankyuu!

**Restyviolet : **Naruto punya orang tua kok. Semua manusia punya orang tua, kan? Eh, apa kalimat tak tertulis Hyuu tak sampai? Hm, untuk lebih jelasnya tunggu aja chapter depan, sepertinya masalah orang tua Naruto akan terbongkar di chapter 5 atau chapter 6. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!

**TheBrownEyes'129 : **Sudah dilanjutkan kok! Lanjutkan menunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!

**Jinsei Megami : **Uwaaaa~ Hyuu nggak nyangka Meg-san bakal membaca fanfic abal dan nista ini, Hyuu terharu, secara fanfic ini tidak sebagus karya Meg-san yang ... hebat. Ok, lanjut. Makasih udah suka dengan pendeskripsiannya. Jujur Hyuu juga suka dengan bagian itu dari pada bagian-bagian yang lain. Tapi sebenarnya pendeskripsiannya belum bagus-bagus banget sih *nangis* Eh, pendeskripsian yang di pantai itu ngena? Beneran? Serius? Menurut Hyuu malah itu yang paling ancur lho. Sekali lagi terima kasih udah suka! tentang chat, surat, blog, awal mula LittleFox dan Lavender berinteraksi, itu terungkapnya masih lama. Masih nanti-nanti. Jadi sabar aja ya! Naruto dan Hinata sepertinya belum pernah bertemu sebelum pertemuan mereka di kelas hari itu. Hinata nggak kenal Naruto ... ya karena Hinata belum kenalan sama Naruto sebelumnya, gitu. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!

**Hidan gak bisa mati : **Enggak apa-apa Hidan-san. Apa benar menarik? Semoga chapter ini masih masuk katagori menarik. Uh, sebenarnya Hyuu ngerasa cerita ini nggak terlalu bagus, bahkan Hyuu mikir penulisan Hyuu itu datar karena itu Hyuu seneng Hidan-san bilang menarik. Hehe. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! Jangan sampai ketinggalan lagi, hehe. Oya, makasih untuk pujiannya. (bilang menarik itu pujian kan?)

**Rin : **Beneran? Makasih! Ah, iya. Kemarin coba baca emang ngerasa gitu. Tapi baru sempet ganti ini tadi. But, thanks udah dikasih tau! Kalau nggak baca review Rin-san, Hyuu pasti lupa buat memperbaiki bagian itu. Hehe. Benar. Jujur Hyuu bingung mau nyebut tebing itu apa. Nulis tentang Ino dan Sakura dan tokoh lain juga gitu. Pirang, Pinky. Rambut panjang, rambut kuning. Rembulan, kumis kucing. Duh, butuh masukan lebih banyak kayaknya. *pundung* Beneran? Berarti Hyuu nggak gagal-gagal amat ya dalam nulis fanfic ini. Yey! Semoga akhir dari chapter ini masih bikin penasaran. Sekali lagi terima kasih!

Uwawawa~ Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fanfic ini, apalagi yang udah ngasih review, nge-fave, dan follow. Sungguh-sungguh terima kasih! Maaf jika masih banyak kesalahan di fanfic ini, Hyuu hanya author abal dan nista yang masih punya banyak kekurangan, jadi harap maklum! Jika ada yang kurang di mengerti silahkan bertanya! Dan jika menemukan sebuah kesalahan, beritahu Hyuu ya! Terima kasih!

Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya!

.

.

.

**Review, please?**


End file.
